Simplify the expression. $(5t-1)(-3t-8)$
First distribute the ${5t-1}$ onto the ${-3t}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {-3t}({5t-1}) + {-8}({5t-1})$ Then distribute the ${-3t}.$ $ = ({-3t} \times {5t}) + ({-3t} \times {-1}) + {-8}({5t-1})$ $ = -15t^{2} + 3t + {-8}({5t-1})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = -15t^{2} + 3t + ({-8} \times {5t}) + ({-8} \times {-1})$ $ = -15t^{2} + 3t - 40t + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -15t^{2} - 37t + 8$